A series of research studies are being conducted to determine the following: 1) Whether Speech and Language Disorders are associated with the type and severity of vocal tic phenomena in Gilles de la Tourette's Syndrome. 2) The characteristics of vocal tic phenomena in Gilles de la Tourette's Syndrome. 3) To determine the differential effects of various neuropharmacological treatments on the type and severity of vocal tics in patients with Gilles de la Tourette's Syndrome. 4) The relationship of vocal tic production to propositional language behavior.